kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lobo
Lobo came from czarnians after killing his entire species, becoming the bounty hunter. Biography Prelude A ruthless bounty hunter who murdered his entire species, he possesses a genius level intellect when it comes to matters of warfare, making him a deadly adversary. Imbued with superhuman strength and virtually immortal, Lobo will keep coming until the job is finished. His word is the only thing Lobo holds sacred; and although he'll never violate the letter of an agreement, he might disregard its spirit from time to time. Season 2 "Light-Years From Home" and Seg-El]] Stumbling upon Adam Strange and Seg-El on Colu, Lobo quickly stuns Adam as he attempts to approach and talk, then stuns Seg as well. Talking to himself and to the two passed-out captives, Lobo seems to realize that they won't respond, and so binds their legs with chains and begins dragging them away. "Ghost In The Fire" With Seg-El and Adam Strange chained to a tree, Lobo threatens to pull out "Seagull's" intestines, before becoming shocked that Seg-El has never heard of him. Adam Strange however, has heard of Lobo and this mollifies him. Even so, Lobo threatens to strangle Adam with Seg-El's intestines, rip open Adam's skull, and defecate in it in order to scare Seg-El into telling him where Brainiac is. Seizing the initiative to instead make a bargain, Seg-El offers to take Lobo to Brainiac's corpse in exchange for their freedom, which Lobo begrudgingly accepts, warning that he'll kill them both if Brainiac isn't there. Walking to the body after freeing Seg-El and Adam Strange, Lobo recounts how he slaughtered his entire race only for Brainiac to come bottle his home city and destroy his entire planet, and that he always keeps his word. Seg says he's trying to get back to Krypton after taking Lobo to Brainiac, which Lobo mishears as "Crap Town", thinking it a reality show. He asks what's so interesting about it that makes Seg want to return in a hurry, and Seg responds by saying that it's "19.138 million light years from here", confusing Lobo with its specificity and causing him to move on. Finally arriving at Brainiac's corpse, Lobo's scanner shows that Brainiac isn't there. After checking it again and finding nothing, Lobo becomes angry and stalks toward Adam and Seg, demanding to know where Brainiac is. Saying that he is a "man of his word", Lobo throws a weapon at the pair only for Seg to use telekinesis to deflect it, knocking Lobo's scanner out of his hand and landing right in front of Seg, where it indicates the presence of Brainiac. Realizing that Brainiac is inside Seg, Lobo attacks him but is held off with Brainiac's telekinesis and superior reflexes aiding Seg's defense. Even so, Lobo eventually overpowers Seg and prepares to rip him from "tip to taint" to get to Brainiac, but has his chest blasted out by Adam before he can do so. Falling to the ground, Lobo begins to regenerate, and then screams that he's coming for the pair once he finishes doing so. "Will To Power" ]] Lobo, catching up to the fleeing pair, finally arrives at the Coluan natal chamber where Adam Strange is trying to exorcise Brainiac from Seg-El. Adam stutters, trying to get Lobo to back off, but Lobo attacks anyway only to have his arm sliced off in a force field. He screams, feigning pain, before laughing about it. Lobo then shoots himself in the face, blasting his skull apart, and then salutes with his headless body before collapsing to the ground. With enough of his body having been blown past the force field, Lobo begins to reconstitute himself on the other side. Once he has his upper torso completed, he attacks Adam until Seg wakes up and uses telekinesis to throw Lobo away. Lobo then runs after them on two arms, saying "don't you do it, don't you dare", but Adam flips him off saying "so long, bitch" and activates the Zeta Beam just before Lobo can reach them, leaving Lobo alone with Brainiac, whom Lobo immediately attacks. Appearances Season 2 *"Light-Years From Home" *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Will To Power" References Category:Male Characters Category:Villains